Emotional Storm
by AhmoseInarus
Summary: After a case gets personal, Rossi feels the need to make Reid face just what he had almost done... Written for the Smut Challenge on Facebook, and as always, the full unedited version can be found on AdultFanFiction


Emotional Storm

Ahmose Inarus

SLASH

* * *

Written for the Smut Challenge hosted on Facebook

My assigned pairing is Rossi/Reid

The assigned scenario is: Emotions boil over after a case turns personal.

NOTE: translations of the Italian can be found at the bottom of the story

* * *

10:42 PM

VIRGINIA

* * *

The clouds overhead were roiling as the storm prepared to let loose. Lightning lit up the night-shrouded, and then a peal of thunder rolled over the dark mansion. Other than the lights on the front porch, the only light that was seen was the lights in the kitchen. A shadow could be seen moving around in the kitchen.

On the second floor, a single window was open, and the curtains were blown about by the wind. And sitting in the middle of the bed, curled up in a ball, was Spencer Reid. He was sitting up, hugging his knees to his chest as he stared off into space. Another flash of lightning illuminated the room for a brief moment, and sparkled off of the drops rolling down the young man's defined cheek. The young man's lips moved silently until thunder boomed overhead.

"… Three."

Downstairs, the shadow disappeared from the kitchen, and then feet could be heard on the stairs. Reid didn't move as he heard the footsteps approach. Then the door was pushed open, and David Rossi stepped into his bedroom, staring at Spencer Reid on his bed. He walked over and slid onto the bed, holding out a steaming bowl.

"You need to eat something, _mio diletto_."

"… I'm not hungry." Reid whispered.

"You haven't eaten all day." Rossi pointed out, reaching up and brushing back Reid's shower-dampened hair. Reid turned away. Rossi moved in closer until he was right next to Reid. "Now. You can eat it on your own, or I'll spoon feed you." Reid turned away again.

Rossi sighed, putting the bowl on the bedside table before reaching out and placing his fingers on Reid's cheek, drawing him to look him in the eyes. "You almost got yourself killed today, Spencer. And so did I." Reid frowned. "You ran into that burning building… and I panicked. And I tried to go after you. Hotch and Morgan had to hold me back. But I have to know… why did you do it?!"

And Rossi was faced with his mind filling with the images of what had happened at nearly midnight last night… the burning building collapsing… at the last moment a fireman had emerged, dragging Reid with him. Rossi had tried to run to his lover, but the boy had immediately been loaded into the ambulance on oxygen and was sped away. All they knew was that he was having trouble breathing and was unresponsive… He had been treated for some minor cuts, bruises and burns, and smoke inhalation. Fortunately, he had been released that afternoon, and the team was able to go home… sadly, their UnSub, a tragic story indeed, had perished in the fire.

"… I could have been her." Reid whispered, and Rossi frowned. He couldn't argue with that. The UnSub was a young woman, who had developed schizophrenia. Her mother, like Reid, was schizophrenic. And she, like Reid, had not only been a genius, but had been scared all of her life that she might get the disease. When she got her diagnosis, she had a psychotic break. She began to hunt down schizophrenics who had children or wanted to have children, and kill them as punishment for having, or wanting to have, children knowing that those children could inherit their disease. The team finally caught up with her when she went after her own mother. The woman didn't survive her wounds, and her daughter had fled to a condemned building and Rossi fire to it rather than live with her disease.

"I couldn't just leave her… I… I had to try to get her out… She…" Reid let his head fall into his hands and suppressed sobs shook his thin frame.

"Alright…" Rossi sighed, putting his arms around Reid and pulling him close. "I get it… but Reid… did you think before you just… ran in?"

"What do you mean?" Reid sniffled, and Rossi stared. Lightning flashed and Reid looked towards the window, and whispered to himself… "One… two…" And then, just as the thunder boomed outside, something in Rossi snapped.

"_Gesu Cristo_! Spencer! You ran into a burning building! You almost DIED! The fireman said that when he found you, you had collapsed and were dragging yourself across the floor! Did you stop to think that if you went in there you might not come back out!?"

"… No." Reid whimpered in a small voice.

"Did you think about what that would do to the team?!"

"No…"

"What about what it would do to ME, Spencer?!" Rossi now shouted, shaking Reid by his grip on the young man's upper arms. Reid just shook his head, gasping. "_Cazzo!_" Rossi cursed, throwing his hands into the air and pacing the room. Reid watched him, chest heaving slightly as he scrubbed tears from his eyes. Lightning flashed again, and Reid ran his tongue over his lips…

"One." He whispered to himself.

"How could you be so selfish?!" Rossi bellowed, his voice ringing clear over the rumbling thunder outside. "Damn you, Spencer!" The lightning flashed again, and the thunder followed less than one second later. The angels opened the floodgates and let loose the torrential downpour.

"I was NOT being selfish!" Reid cried, the lightning flashing in his eyes as well as in the sky. "I didn't mean to!"

"Didn't mean to!? _Merda! _How can you NOT MEAN to run into a BURNING BUILDING?!"

"Don't yell at me!" Reid shouted back.

CRACK!

Another flash of lightening illuminated the room, revealing Reid sitting on the bed, his eyes wide as he pressed a hand to his reddened cheek in shock, his head still turned to the side. David Rossi looked over him, his hand still raised.

Thunder rumbled, and Reid slowly looked up at Rossi, gulping at the fire in the Italian's eyes.

"You… you…" He stammered, then steeled himself, scowling. "How DARE you—"

"_Vaffanculo! Ti anche mi ami?!_"

"What?"

"DO YOU LOVE ME?!" Rossi bellowed, and Reid FROZE. Tears rolled down his face.

"… How… how can you ask me that?"

"Do you?!"

"… You know I do!" Reid cried.

"Then why is it so easy for you to leave me?"

"I didn't…"

"But you almost did, and didn't even think twice about it! You just ran in and left me staring after you, wondering if that was it…" Reid stared at Rossi, eyes wide as he saw the tears in the veteran profiler's eyes. "_Tu non mi ami_."

"David…"

"… _Bastardo!"_ Rossi exclaimed, and then placed his hands on Reid's cheeks, staring him in the eyes. "_Vuoi che mi ami? Hai mai?"_

Reid closed his eyes in grief over the agony he had caused his lover. "_Mi dispiache…_" He whispered. "_Sei sempre in il cuore…_" Rossi stared at Reid for a long time. "… I love you." Reid said, firmly. "And I'm sorry."

"… Don't you ever… EVER… do that again, _fagiolino_."

"_Vecchio_." Reid shot back, glaring at Rossi for the name calling.

"_Fottiti!_" Rossi spat, and Reid just smiled.

"_Per favore…"_ He purred. Rossi stared down at Reid, and then crushed his mouth to his lover's.

"Don't ever do that to me again, Spencer… don't ever do that again…"

"I'm so sorry, Dave, I am…" Reid gasped, tilting his head back as whiskery lips caressed his throat.

"I forgive you…"

"Good… Reid mumbled, then smirked. "You're still a _Vecchio_."

"… And you're still a _fagiolino_."

"_Capra!_"

"_Monello!_"

"Oh God!" Reid cried, letting his head fall back as the elder palmed him through his pajama pants.

Rossi moved to straddle Reid's legs, running his hands up and down Reid's arms. Reid let his head fall back as Rossi's kisses drifted down to his neck and collar bones. A lusty groan fell from Reid's lips as he drowned in the firm touches on his body. The kisses suddenly stopped, and Reid felt the Italian's breath on his lips again. He felt his own lips quiver as Rossi captured his mouth in a demanding kiss, and he made no resistance when the man slipped his tongue into his younger lover's mouth, tasting him hungrily. Reid moaned again, his mind in a foggy shroud.

Rossi decided to take it a step further and he pushed Reid back, bending over him. He ran his fingers through the wet hair with one hand and rubbed the boy's side with the other. He moved his hand to Reid's chest, stroking his heated skin, gradually making his way lower and lower, until his fingers came upon the hem of his pajama pants.

Reid hummed in approval, stretching as the pants were slid down his legs before falling to the floor. Then the veteran profiler moved back to see Reid's body, now bared to him. Reid lay still, submissive, and watched the Italian's face as his body was inspected. Rossi smiled softly, nodding his approval and tracing one of his fingertips up Reid's length, which was beginning to respond to the heat rushing through the boy's veins. Reid gasped at that, his eyelids falling closed.

"Am I really so easy to leave...?" Rossi asked with a smile, and used both hands to massage Reid's thighs. He watched in amusement as Reid began to pant, shaking his head. He ran his hands up the genius' body and stopped at his chest, his hands wrapped around his body under his arms, rubbing his nipples with the tops of his thumbs. Reid arched into the touch and moaned as lightning flashed once more. Rossi smirked and moved one knee between Reid's thighs, pressing his own thigh against Reid's awakening arousal. Reid groaned at this, his groan echoed by the thunder.

"I'm so sorry, Dave…"

"I know you are, _piccino_… Don't hold back." Rossi told him, and Reid opened his glazed eyes and began rubbing against his lover's leg. Rossi leaned down suggestively and Reid impulsively grabbed him, threading his fingers in his hair and pulling him down for a hungry kiss. Rossi took over, his tongue diving deep into Reid's mouth while he lowered his whole body to rest slightly on Reid's. Reid moaned again, getting close to his climax. Rossi, sensing this, moved away and reached down to cover Reid's arousal with his hand. Reid obediently bucked into it until he tensed and cried out, releasing into the Italian's palm. Rossi smiled at Reid's quivering body, and stroked his face, gently.

"Roll over, _bello volpe_…" He murmured, and Reid smiled at the nickname.

"Hmmm… No." Reid giggled playfully, moving to straddle his lover's lap and kissed him. Rossi smiled and held Reid to him, gently rubbing his sides as they kissed. "I love you… I'm sorry for the pain I put you through…" Reid moaned slightly into the Italian's mouth, letting his lover's tongue invade for a moment. "Please… let me make it up to you…"

* * *

part of this story has been removed to keep in compliance with the adult content restrictions of this site

* * *

The next thing he knew, he was curled up with David Rossi, purring as the man stroked his damp, tousled curls. Reid smiled and snuggled closer, and Rossi gave him a lazy smile in return.

"… I love you." Reid whispered. "And… I'm sorry."

"I know." Rossi responded. "But I mean it when I tell you to not EVER do that again…"

"I know." Reid nodded, and yawned. Both turned and looked at the window when lightning flashed. Rossi smiled as he felt Reid's lips moving against his bare chest, counting…

Thunder rumbled.

"… Six." Reid whispered, and Rossi leaned down and kissed his forehead.

The soft hiss of the rain lulled the pair to sleep, and the storm blew over and faded into the night…

* * *

mio diletto – My beloved

Gesu Cristo! – Jesus Christ!

Cazzo! – Fuck!

Merda! – Shit!

Vaffanculo! Ti anche mi ami?! – Fuck off! Do you even love me?!

Tu non mi ami. – You do not love me.

Bastardo! – Bastard. D'uh.

Vuoi che mi ami? Hai mai? – Do you want to love me? Did you ever?

Mi dispiachi – I'm sorry

Sei sempre in il cuore – You're always in my heart

Fagiolino – String bean

Vecchio – Old Fart

Fottiti! – Fuck you!

Per favore - Please

Capra! – Goat

Monello! – Brat

Piccino – little one

Bello volpe – handsome fox

Il mio piccolo gufo – my little owl

Il mio stallone – my stallion

* * *

Please visit "adult fan fiction . net" for the unedited version of this story, but please leave your reviews for it here on this site!


End file.
